In vivo studies in mice will be carried out to determine the effect of oxygen tension of brain pyridine nucleotides, including NADP, NADPH, NAD, and NADH. The effect of oxygen on oxidized and reduced glutathione also will be investigated. In addition, analytical techniques will be developed for the in vivo study of the effect of oxygen tension on lipid peroxidation in mouse brain.